Assembly of large cabinets can be a difficult task for one person. It can also be a challenge to square up a large cabinet before final assembly.
Many woodworkers work in limited space in their garage or basement. Storing a large workbench or leaving it permanently in place is often a problem.
Although there are a number of aluminum extrusions with T-tracks available, they are not optimized for use with all three common T-track fasteners. They were designed to use T-Nuts. T-Bolts often bind and need to be jarred loose with a hammer. Hex-head bolts—which are 90% less costly than T-Bolts—cannot be used at all since there is no way to tighten them. Even T-Nuts can be a problem if they are used incorrectly—they will bind and have to be jarred loose.
It is difficult for one person to accurately cut large panels like 4×8 sheets of plywood. Most lumber yards have panel saws that are used for this purpose and customers often have their sheet goods cut into smaller pieces at the lumber yard. Panel saws are cost prohibitive for the average woodworker and require a significant amount of dedicated space. Panel saws cannot easily be taken to job sites.
Routing long slots accurately requires a significant amount of time, effort, and skill; and usually involves the use of a custom jig to guide and constrain the router.
Table saw slide tables greatly increase the accuracy and ease of cutting with a table saw, but they are cost prohibitive for most woodworkers. They also require a significant amount of dedicated floor space and are not easily transported to job sites.
Miter saw stands support the material being cut, but often require adjusting the workpiece supports for each cut made.
Job site table saws have relatively small table tops for supporting the material being cut. When large panels are cut a second person or an outfeed table is required to support the material after it is cut. Likewise, a second person or an infeed table is required for ripping and very large crosscuts.
It is difficult for one person to position and mount wall cabinets.
Cutting large circles, such as round table tops requires a custom set up.
Assembling picture frames, face frames, screens, and panel doors requires the use of special fixtures and clamps.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a modular work table that can be configured for a wide variety of uses. In addition, it is desirable to have a large work table that can easily be stored on a wall or transported to a job site. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.